


Day One

by velvetyexo



Category: EXO (Band), EXORV - Fandom, ExoVelvet - Fandom, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: EXOVelvet, Gen, exorv, kodachrome
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetyexo/pseuds/velvetyexo
Summary: The day where it all started.For @velvetyexo'sKODACHROME.
Kudos: 16





	Day One

"Ang angas mo boy ah?!"

"Hoy! Tska ka na magsalita kapag hindi na mabaho hininga mo!"

The rampage of boys growling at each other in the hallway greeted Wendy and Chanyeol. It was a Monday morning, just about half an hour before the bell rings.

"Baekhyun, Jongdae, Yixing, tama na! Let it go!" Irene shouted from afar. She would never dare dive into that huge pile of highschool boys and their untucked undershirts.

"Oo nga guys, huwag niyo na sila patulan!" Sooyoung shouted as she hid behind Seulgi. Yeri was speechless, she just couldn’t stand the smell of sweat this early.

"Oh, alis ka na daw dito. Tinatawag ka na ng mga nanay mo." Eunhyuk teased, causing his other bully friends to laugh.

"Palibhasa, hindi kayang ipagtanggol yung sarili!" Heechul added.

Amidst the chaos, an unbothered Kyungsoo decided to walk past them, along with an unintentional sharp gaze. A huge mistake for his antisocial self.

"Oh, anong tinitingin tingin mo jan, liit?" Yesung summoned, which earned a quick confused look from Kyungsoo.

"Anong sinasabi mo diyan? Hindi ka rin naman katangkaran."

"Aba mokong 'to ha?!"

And just like that, a fight ensued. Eventually, Minseok and Kai joined to defend their classmates. They’re the stronger ones, after all.

After a few punches here and there, a deep voice echoed the hallway.

"Pre."

It was Chanyeol. Apart from the fact that he was towering over everyone, he had this masculine vibe that scared most boys in the batch. Probably because most of them haven’t hit puberty yet, and having some visible stubbles gave men some authority figure over the rest.

Except Eunhyuk and his friends weren’t like the rest.

"Oh tangkad! Anong ambag mo dito bukod sa pagpapacute mo jan kay Wendy?" Yesung said, his right eye almost closing due to the impact of Jongin’s punches.

A few moments later, the principal arrived. Since Eunhyuk and his friends had more visible wounds on their faces, they were given a free pass and were instructed to have themselves treated at the clinic. Well, it was either that, or the fact that Eunhyuk’s father was the co-founder of the school. Dirty business, still.

After Eunhyuk and his friends left, the principal made an announcement.

"Detention to every student who is in this hallway, regardless if your hand barely touched anyone."

"But Ma’am —" Wendy interrupted.

"For being uncivilized," she said while giving her a threatening look, as if telling her to stop. "and for tolerating your schoolmates’ behaviour."

It was so easy for Irene to say that they actually did try to stop them from fighting, but their friendship was bigger than a few hours of detention. It's just detention anyway, how bad could it be?

* * *

"Kuya, dito po ba yung... yung for... detention?" Yeri shyly asked the guy who's sitting near the door. He was the only person inside, but his charisma was strong enough to reach the four corners of the room. He's a senior, it says so in his lanyard.

Her train of thoughts got interrupted when he laughed. "Ano, papasok ka ba?" Yeri laughed with him and nodded. "Sorry, first time." She got inside and chose the seat behind him.

After a few minutes of silence, he turned around. "Paano ka nga pala napadpad dito?"

"Yung gulo nung Monday sa hallway." His eyes closed as he nodded. Seemed like he heard about that.

"Um.. Ikaw po, Kuya? Madalas ka po dito?" Yeri swore she saw him hold his laughter.

"Hindi. First time ko din."

"Ano pong ginawa ninyo?" Yeri carefully asked. She was thinking maybe he was late for more than the allowable times, or probably he forgot to return a few books. Anything not too grave, she guessed. 

He smiled, Yeri wondered what the grin was for. "Ako kasi inutusang magbantay sa students since I'm part of the council."

Yeri cringed at herself. "Ay, okay po." she scratched the back of her neck. She forgot to check the name plate attached to his polo.

**_Kim Junmyeon_ **

_Student Council Vice President_

"Ano po ba ginagawa sa detention?" she tried to change the subject.

"Basically, idedecorate lang naman yung bulletin boards sa hallway. Meron din mga kailangan pinturahan sa ibang classrooms." he chuckled. Everything seemed to be funny to this guy, Yeri thought. "Isipin mo nalang, parang group project pero hindi graded."

"Ah, kaya po pala nagpadala ng extra clothes." He nodded to acknowledge.

It's getting a bit awkward now, good thing Baekhyun suddenly barged in at the door and shouted, "Miss Minchin, napaka epal mo talaga! Dapat nag do-Dota ako ngayon!" followed by Jongdae and Yixing laughing and pushing him inside the room.

A few moments later, Wendy and Chanyeol entered the room and took their seats. Despite being juniors, they were already talking about which schools to apply for college.

Kyungsoo silently opened the door. He had a chessboard-patterned jacket dangling on one arm, and his headphones were too big for his head; that's what Yeri noticed as he walked face down to a seat at the back.

Sooyoung, Irene, and Seulgi were busy chatting about boybands that they barely noticed that the room was almost full as they entered.

And like how most jocks are, Kai and Minseok were a few minutes late. 

The room was about to be consumed with their small chatters when Junmyeon casually stood in front to check if they were complete.

The chaotic energy in the room had so much potential, he thought as he looked at their faces one by one.

Though from different walks of life, they appeared like an almost complete jigsaw puzzle. The way some were able to start conversations effortlessly, how the others felt comfortable talking about random things to new acquaintances. It was indeed a sight to see.

He felt like something was missing though, he couldn't figure it out just yet. He dismissed the thought, smiled, and muttered,

"Fun times ahead!"


End file.
